pinkololfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Sheila the Puppy
Sheila the Puppy is a golden retriever/lab puppy who is a hydrokinetic, which means she can control water. Relationships Friends/Allies Tornado the Cat and Abyss Snap the Puppy(who she acts like a sister to) and Cookie Aqua the Chao Light the Fox/Liquid Hedgehog Gang Chao Gang Team Ice, Team Young, Team Cutiepie, Team Superpower, Team Flight, Team Metal, Team Eclipse, Team Secret, Team Devious, Team Love, Team Emotion, Team Random, Team Cute, Team Cool, Team Colour, Team Nature, Team Silent, Team Survivor, Team Fox, Team Child, Team Future-Dime, Team Kid, Team Mechanic, Team Dance, Team Inspiration Enemies/Rivals Factress(once only) Dr. Eggman Mr. Bananahead and PBJT Abilities ﻿She can control water, which is an unusual ability for a dog to have. However, she was influenced by the Chaos Emeralds when she was younger, and has since then gained the ability to use water to her advantage. She was very hesitant at first, but when Crystal begged her it was her only hope, she gained her Super form, Super Sheila, by using the Emeralds' power, and much like Crystal, her water powers are increased and she can fly, however, she lost this form later. She can also ride her hoverboard: the "Water Wave" Super Form(Super Sheila) Super Sheila is the Super Form of Sheila. In this form, her water powers are increased and she can fly. She was shy to enter it at first, but Crystal cheered her on, and they both beat Eggman, together. She can also give her friends shields like in Sonic Heroes. However, she lost this form later because she lost the energy she had to turn into it. Personality ﻿She is very shy, but is a very good friend whenever need be. She is of the Speed formation, which means she is very fast, but can act like a Power-type as well. She is best friends towards Crystal, who, like her, found her friends in another dimension. She is part of Team Physics, a team with which her shyness completely disappears. Board Stastistics ﻿Name: Water Wave Type: Speed(grind) Attack: Much like Crystals attack, only with her water powers and she uses a wave to push her along. Attire: Her boots change to a more sneakery look, and she has the sunglasses like Knuckles does, only they aren't as big. Description: This board is very squishy, which helps Sheila alot in races! Quotes ﻿I don't know about this...-her main quote, and before a race starts That's right on!-when she passes someone in a race One, two, three and GOOOOOOOO!-when initiating Gravity Dive Yeah! Orright!-when she bounces off something in Gravity Dive Oh dear, guess i'm not as powerful as I thought-when losing a race Gallery Old design 26082011(057).jpg|Sheila and Aqua(Riders) 26082011(058).jpg|Sheila's Hoverboard Sheila The Puppy.jpg|Sheila(normal, first drawing, cut the snout colour to white) Sheila.jpg|Her old design New design Note: Her Riders outfit does not change. It still remains the same. sheilaaquascanner1.png|Sheila's new design sheilascanner2.jpg Team physics.jpg|Team Physics teamphysics.jpg|Team Physics Category:Hydrokinetics Category:Heroes Category:Puppies Category:Speed Type Characters Category:Power Type Characters Category:Power Type:Speed Category:Water User Category:Females Category:Female Category:Female Characters Category:Canines Category:Dogs Category:Hydromancers Category:Pinkolol's characters Category:Children Category:Pinkolol's Sonic characters